Your life living with a villain of My Little Pony
by Worldworks
Summary: So you want to live with a villain in mlp just send me your Oc in a PM and which Villain he/she will live with. Side Villains are also welcomed in this story. All of the main villains are taken, sorry for any misunderstanding
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is the first chapte I will try thrid person, but don't except a master piece from me I don't do thrid person that much and constructive criticism is a big help, Hope you enjoy?**

**In this story I believe that evil is never gone, but it is hidden to all how try to find it. Basically the Elements of Harmony did not destroy the Evil but split it from their body. So The Evil has made replacement bodys that look identical to their original body's, but they were too weake. By the time they regained some of their powers, Princess Celestia was there making an affor to them, a chance to redem them selves and live in harmony with other ponies. Do you like it ? Because I know I do.**

**Sorry if Celestia sounds to much force full to blue blood I don't really know how she reacts with blue blood**

**Prologue**

**We start are story with a zoom in on Princess Celestia in her Royal bedroom**

"Good, Now who to choose" Princess Celestia said to her self, She had been thinking on what to do with the "So call Evil Villain" that she found only 2 days ago.

**2 Days Ago**

_It was a beautiful spring morning in Canterlot, The birds were singing and the trees were blooming, but not for Princess Celestia she was inside the castle hearing the wines of her nephew __**Prince Blue Blood**__ "Aunty, the maid brought me a sandwich with daisy in it not daffodils send her to the dungeon."Prince blue blood said with the most perfect looking sandwich in his magic. "Blue blood we cant send ponies to the dungeon for making your sandwich wrong we will get you another, Ok". Pirncess Celestia replyed in her motherl voice."But Anuty- "No butts blue." Princess Celestia interrupted him. "Fine" he grumbled to him self low, but Celestia heard it." Now that thats out of the way I think i should take a walk in the Royal Gardens to clear my mind." She said to her self and with that she finished her cake and left the dinning room._

_30 minutes later_

_We find Celestia walking in the quart yard to were the statue of discord was and the replica was in place, so no one freacked out that it was gone , she was in deep thought and did not notice who she bumped into somepony or rather NightMare Moon, Discord, Sombra, and Chsysalis laying on the ground next to each other. Celestia waw startled out of her deep thinking to see what was their, she colud not believe her eyes their on the ground was Discord, Sombra, Chyrsalis and NightMare Moon all looking back at her with shock filed, wide eyes."Wait WHAT"_

_10 minutes later_

_"So you want me to believe that you are the evil that was inside my sister and you are the evil that was in discord and the Elements of Harmony , the most powerful objects in the world, could not destroy you, but it separate you from your body." Celestia asked Discord and NightMare Moon. "Yes it 's not like we just explained what happened just 10 minutes ago." Discord said with sarcasm written in his voice. Celestia just took a sip from her coffee mug. "And you two are here because Discord brought you here and gave you your body back, but did not have enough power to give your powers back, but they will come back on a later date. "Yes" both Sombra and Chyrsalis said at the same time also taking a sip from their coffee mugs. "So you all lost your powers, right." "Yeah" they said unison. "So how about a deal, you guys will do a test to see if you can live with ponies in their regular lifestyle, I will have you live with some ponies that will be your care takers, they will watch over you and make sure you don't be bad or cause any harm to anypony got it." "Yes Mom" Discord said with a snicker."Will I get love in this "apartment" building." "Yes and no I will work out the kinks their, so until then stay in the dungeon so no one would find you and freak out." with that she left for the night finishing off her coffe on the way to her badroom._

**Present**

"I got it" Celestia said to her self and with that she wrote.

**A/N: So how do you like it? Was the Prologue Good or Bad? I have no idea when the first chapter will be up, but so far All the Main Villains are gone the only one left is NightMare Moon , but remember that even side Villains from the show can be in the story. That is all for now thank you for reading this fic and i Hope you will enjoy my work.**

**P.S My I will be the manager for the apartment building. I made this at 11:00 PM My time and I might be able to reply to your message at school, but we will see what happens until next time GoodBye. ?**


	2. Chapter 1

** A/N: This is going to be better then the prologue was, every 50 views I will try to upload a chapter, but remember that I am doing this all on phone and it is hard trying to keep my mind on the right track I tend to procrastinate, but if view come 50 every day I will bump it up to 75 and more, is this alright with you guys please let me know.**

**Thanks all the people that sent in their Oc's I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 1: The Letter and ****_Bella_**

**_Dear Reader_**

**_What you are about to read is for your eyes only_**

**_If you are reading this then the enchantment on this letter has chosen you to be a caretaker of an important pony or in this case important draconequus. You might be thinking this is a prank right now, but this is in fact for real, you will be taking care of discord the god of chaos and disharmony, you will be living with him in the newly created apparent building in Baltimare, don't worry all of your expenses will be paid in advance. What I need you to do is reform discord once again. I know you can handle this take care._**

**_Sincere Princess Celestia _**

Airabella inkheart was enjoyinga cherry icees when she received a letter with the royal seal on it, after she was done reading it she dropped her icees and hopped in the air with joy yelling "Yes" and "Oh yeah" over and over again.

_Airabella inkheart is a earth pony with a blonde mane and tail, and a dark purple coat. She has sky-blue eyes hidden behind black rimmed glasses. With her cutie mark being a quill crossed over a pencil, showing her interest in Art._

"Yes" she said after claiming her self down a little bit, the reason why she acted that way was because Bella is a fan of discord.

"Oh My Faust, I need to get ready the letter never said the date to come so I should hurry" Bella was running around her home trying to find her suitcase to put all of her paint brushes and paint. As she packed the last paint can she was ready to go.

"Discord here I come" and with that Bella was off.

As she got on the train she was greeted with 4 other ponies two of them were stallions the others were mares.


	3. just an update

**This is more or less a update on what has happened to me. To put it short I had one hell of a rough week, from being sick to having internet problems to having to rewrite chapter 2 over again almost ten times, my phone has a busted battery problem so my phone dies when it is close to 20 - 40% of battery life and that really sucks cause when it dies I can't turn it back on until I get home or to a charger but that is not the worst thing about it, it will delete everything I had worked on in the chapter regardless if I saved it or not. You must be thinking "then why don't you just keep the phone plugged into the charger and then type the story" well I have tried that, but that is were the internet problem comes in. I live in a house that has five bedrooms and two baths, well the living room has the internet box in there and I sleep in the bedroom farthest way from the living room so you get the picture. So today the chapter will most likely be up because their we have a field trip at school and I forgot to pay soooooo the second chapter will be up today I am sure about that.**


	4. I'M SORRY

**I am sorry, I know I was gone for a long time and I really tried to make the next chapter, but I really won't lie I was finishing it up and not going to lie my phone is small and my hands are big so the enter button is close to the back button on my phone so I Try and be carefull when I clicked the enter button, but I was so relieved that is was finally over and I could head to sleep, but apparently sleep did not need me and I clicked the back button. I was soooooo anger that I yelled at my phone and throw it at my hamper and went to sleep. After that I thought I needed a break and just left to my sisters for a few day came back sick and not to mention our teacher left to follow her dreams so when we got this new teacher we found out that she was horrible and stric, we had to do assistants that even the advanced classes thought was hard I mean to read a whole book in one week and put it in a book report due that Friday that had to be typed, though she never told us to she let us off and said that it didn't need to be typed, but had to be turned in on paper, which was a relieved to me and most of the class, but is was still due Friday, but I lost track of what I came hear to say. As I was doing the chapter I thought about were this story would go after I was done with the chapter so I came to wha people call writers block because I babarely remember what I write in the chapter's that all of the chapter's so far have been made in 2 to 4 hours I was not proud of myself for this so I went to fimfiction and started to read some storys to see if it would lift the writers block, but sadly it did not to tell you the truth and I was probably never going to write this in the first place, but guilt over took me and here we are this I am sorry chapter to tell you the reason why I did not upload the chapter and to tell you all that I really can't see a future with this story. It might be my laziness telling me this , but I think I am I way over my head to be honest I am only in 8th and I will graduate soon to high school and I don't think I deserve you all who read what I write I am still learning and I thought I could do what every other authors on this website could do, but no I am still just I man how thought he could play god. So I will say it one last time I AM SORRY I DON'T DESERVE ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO TRIED TO HELP ME AND YOU TO GUEST I AM SORRY FOR EVEYTHING I REALLY AM. So now that, that is over with I will still keep the story up and maybe I will come back to it, but for now no more chapter's will be up. **


	5. Keeping you up to date

Something horrible happend I have broken my phone by downloading a file that crupted my phone so now I can't use that phone I am now using my dads phone and soon my computer because tomorrow I will be at the library for most of the day because our internet is down because we did not pay, it sucks without internet. So that is all just trying to keep you guys up to date.


End file.
